


I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

by WitcherSexual



Series: Birthday Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Fic!, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overuse of Flowers, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: As Geralt leaves for a hunt Jaskier remembers their life together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Birthday Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910425
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Goldie!!! I hope you enjoy this present!

Jaskier dragged a finger across his mark on his thigh, beautiful dahlias, red carnations, and lavender roses,  _ commitment, deep love, affection and love at first sight.  _ The flowers that bloomed on Jaskier’s body during his meeting with Geralt of Rivia. He had more flowers now, they both did, but those were his favorites. The ones that reminded him they were destined to be,  _ destined for the other _ . 

His arms covered in colorful flowers of all meanings and on the days that Geralt was not with him he liked to trace them and smile as the memories flooded back into him. The peach roses showing how Geralt missed him, the bunch of white tulips from the dragon hunt, his whole chest covered in sunflowers, pink roses and gerberas showing Geralt’s love and happiness when with him. 

Jaskier’s forgotten book laid on the seat beside him as he remembered the years he had with Geralt, the adventures and fun. The days filled with laughter and soft touches, the days where the quiet was more needed, the days of running from Nilfgaard with their family and even the Wild Hunt for a few years. 

They had made a family for themselves, the other Witchers of the continent wintered with them sometimes, Ciri dropped in during the year and Yen always made time to see them for a month or two. Eskel was normally in Skellige with Queen Cerys but they both took a few months off to visit them, and Lambert and his partners always dropped in. 

It was how Jaskier wanted it, Geralt was semi-retired and he only took contracts that were close to Corvo Bianco and the people were in desperate need of a Witcher. Jaskier spent those days in the library with Barnabas in an attempt to forget that Geralt was out risking his life. Those were quiet days, no one spoke and Jaskier was thankful for them, he couldn’t focus long enough to string a sentence together. He liked sitting and watching the fire as he trailed his fingers across his flowers, reminding himself that they were still colorful, that his love was still alive.

As Jaskier pulled himself from his mind he heard the door open quietly and the almost silent steps of someone coming up behind him and he turned around with a smile on his face. “Hello my love, I’ve missed you,” 

Geralt smiled so softly at him that Jaskier knew if he was standing that his knees would have wobbled. It had been close to seven decades with Geralt and his Wolf still made him feel like a twenty two year old again. He let Geralt pull him from his seat and into a hug, his Witcher’s head stuck in the crook of his neck as he sniffed him gently.

“Let’s go to bed love, the day is dark and the night has awoken for us,” Jaskier took Geralt’s hand in his and gently pulled him into action, both walking on memory as they glanced at each other. Jaskier never thought they could have had it, the home, the domesticity, the  _ love _ . It was what he wanted with Geralt for years and he had resigned himself to following his Witcher on the Path for the rest of his life. 

But Geralt got tired, not from the Path but the bullshit on it. The politics, the hatred to the different species, the horrors that only grew with each year. Jaskier was the one that had to drag him away, the first few years after Vesemir was hard on them all, Jaskier didn’t see his family outside of Winter and even then they were all thin and looked like death. Jaskier had to remind them that Vesemir wouldn’t have wanted that, and even then Geralt had days where he forgot and went to talk to his father, those were quiet days after it happened, they sat in silence and held each other as a reminder that the other was okay. 

Jaskier opened the bedroom door and ushered Geralt in before he helped strip him of his armor, a routine that had almost become alien, so different from the time they shared on the Path. Both older, more mature in their thinking and both ever so in love with each other. Jaskier dropped Geralt’s gambeson onto the seat it lived on before moving to unlace his trousers, in any other setting it would have been romantic and sexy but both knew that Geralt wanted out of his armor and nothing else. Jaskier would always give his love what he wanted.

As he stripped Geralt’s trousers off he laid a gentle kiss on the red camellias on his thigh before he moved away and let Geralt lay on the bed. Gerlat pulled him close and Jaskier watched his lover's arm curl around him and lay his palm on the field of orchids, a show of Geralt’s love and awe of his beauty. Geralt nosed at his hair and whispered quietly, “I missed you,”

“And I you my love, the day was long without you here,” Jaskier tilted his head in such a way that he could pepper small kisses along Geralt’s jaw. He smiled as he watched Geralt’s lips tilt upwards and he leaned down to kiss Jaskier’s nose softly.

“I was thinking of you, I saw this most beautiful field of flowers. I must take you there. Might get the painter in so you can see your beauty as I do,” Jaskier felt a blush rise onto his cheeks and he attempted to hide in Geralt’s shoulders but the older man hummed and lifted Jaskier’s jaw with his hand. “We don’t hide petal,”

Jaskier smiled a soft dopey smile at the nickname and he knew he should have stopped getting those butterflies in his stomach but he hasn’t. Geralt’s soft name for him always drew a blush and the Witcher knew that. “I love you, I will never stop loving you,” 

Jaskier started to sing a small song he had been composing, one of eternal love between the moon and a flower. “ _ The moon dances upon the river/Lighting the way with just a sliver/Her cold nights always brighter/When she catches sight of the fighter/His gaze watches her, as she dances across the sky/never close enough but never too high,” _

“It sounds bittersweet, is there a happy ending?” Geralt asked quietly as Jaskier let his singing fall quiet, he looked up at his White Wolf and smiled softly. 

“For you there will always be a happy ending,” Jaskier pressed closer into Geralt’s side and trailed a finger across Geralt’s stomach. His scars were covered with colorful flowers of love and affection. Roses, of red, pink, lavender and yellow. Tulips red, yellow and whites. Rows of sunflowers and the occasional amaryllis dotted along the flowers. He was beautiful and Jaskier closed his eyes as he lay in his love’s hold. He was safe, he would always be safe with Geralt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little Bonus for your birthday! 
> 
> Geralt opened his eyes in the shitty little tavern somewhere in Upper Posada, he needed to be up early to get rid of the fucking Bard that had attached himself to him. Geralt sighed but quickly changed, and as he was about to pull his trousers on he heard a scream coming from a room beside him. He shrugged and looked down at his legs before he stopped. 
> 
> What the fuck? He didn’t have flowers, Witchers didn’t have Soulmates. Who the fuck wanted to be in love with a Witcher?
> 
> Then he heard a knock on his door and the anxiety pouring from the man outside, he opened it carefully and the Bard flung himself into the room before he stripped his trousers and Geralt stared at the patch of flowers on his thigh. 
> 
> Fuck, he cant get rid of him now.


End file.
